


Farewell

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shoud better check if your transport is big enough to hold your ego!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Farewell

 

> Ben <

Qui'lins breath caresses my skin, deep, fast breaths. Her hands in my hair, her body curled around me. Her slow moves finally stop. We both enjoyed this last time, enjoyed it with every kiss, touch, and stroke, every singel slow, intensive move, every gasp, every sigh, every whispered word of pleasure... i'm leaning at a huge pile of pillows. Half sitting, half lying i let my eyes roam over Quis hair, an incredible colour - i'm still not shure if it's naturally - further down over her back... today i'll leave her, back into my live. 

"I think i will miss you."

"You think?" I lift her chin up a bit.

"I know"

"Sounds better. Hey, you will need a new bed slave!"

A giggle. "I'm sure you can recommend a propper jedi for this."

I must hold myself back not to laugh out loud. "Ahm, not really, they are no match for me!" 

"I shoud better check if your transport is big enough to hold your ego!"

Now i'm giggling.

"I don't want you to leave. I know you must, but..." a sigh reached my ears.

"I... let's say i left something here..." a little secret... I wonder if i see her again.

"you left something here? How can you have left somthing when you are not gone yet?" She rises to sit upright, a questioning look in her beautyfull eyes.

"You will understand when you have discovered it."

"Hmpf"

"Patiens, girl, it won't take to long. By the way, it's time to get up, isn't it?" Qui makes a face and let herself drop down into the blankets. I grab and lift her up to carry her into the bathroom where i place her on the chair and hand her over the comb. While she's undoing the knots in her hair i walk into the shower.

 

> Qui'lin <

Damn knots! I love my hair but after a night of lovemaking the only thing i want to do is cut it short! Hmpf! Oh, what a interessting sight: Ben steps out of the shower and dryes himself with towel. Now that my hair is done i walk over, drop a kiss on his cheek and... be cought by the naked man in a passionate kiss. The kiss slows down afer an eternity and while we nip on each others lips Ben murmurs a "Thank you" into my mouth. Than he releases me and i have shower, too.

When i leave the bathroom, Ben is gone. 

"Good morning princess Qui'lin."

My eyes widen when i look at the jedi which stands in front of the small table: his pale robes, the utility belt, the lightsaber, the brown high boots, his hair combed backwards... How could a man be so diffrent. The way he looks is diffrent, the way he stands, even how he bows. Ben is gone. 

"Good morning jedi knight Kenobi, honoured to meet you."

"My pleasue, my Lady."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I am." 

And so we leave the palace and take my private speeder which brings us to C'taron space port within an hour. 

"May i ask where i find my transport?" 

"My servant arranged it. the starship will wait for you on landing platform 15. I heard the pilot is quite young, but skilled. Ragnhar said something like "he learned to fly before he could walk." his name was... Sky-something..." i hardly can surpress a smile when Knight Kenobis eyes widened.

"Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes that was it. Familiar to you?" I ask with an innocent look. Ragnhar toled me he made contact to the jedi to ensure that Obi-Wan would have save travels. And they decited to pick him up here. 

"Yes, thats my padawan. You are full of surprises, your highness." 

TBC


End file.
